Chapter 31 (Illegals)
の街に出張やで! |romaji= Naniwa no Machi ni Shutchō ya de! |cover= Kazuho Haneyama Koichi Haimawari |volume= 5 |pages= 19 |date= June 9, 2018 |issue= |arc= |new character= Monika Kaniyashiki |anime episode= |previous= Chapter 30 (Illegals) |next= Chapter 32 (Illegals) }} の街に出張やで!|Naniwa no Machi ni Shutchō ya de!}} is the thirty-first chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Koichi and Kazuho prepare to leave for Osaka to attend a regional idol collaboration show. At Saint Lila's Academy, Yu tells Miu about Kazuho's trip and Miu gets jealous, wishing that she could go on tour as well. When she finds out that Koichi is accompanying Kazuho Miu is skeptical, calling him useless and saying that he is the kind of person who would miss a train while buying bento boxes. Meanwhile back at the station, the train for Osaka begins to depart with Koichi in hot pursuit, having gotten pre-occupied with buying bento boxes. He manages to jump onto the side of the train and stick to it using his Quirk. They arrive at Osaka and Kazuho is surprised Koichi managed to make it, he explains how he awakened to a new use of his Quirk to stick onto the train by using the repelling forces from his hands to make like suction cups. Kazuho admits that she is impressed but says the way he discovered this new application of his powers was ridiculous. As they go out into the city Koichi cannot help but to try out his new ability. Kazuho tells him to knock it off. Then, they see an armed man running away from Fat Gum. The man shoots at Fat Gum but is unable to damage him but he does manage to knock the hero's takoyaki out of his hands. Enraged, Fat Gum catches the thief and starts slapping him in retaliation for his food, he slaps him six times and says he would hit him once for each takoyaki that he had lost. Koichi gets Fat Gum's attention and shows him that he retrieved all the takoyaki before it fell, to the hero's joy. Fat Gum says that since none of the takoyaki was harmed then he would give the man six pieces as apologies for the slaps he had given and then leaves along with Koichi and Kazuho. He asks them where they are headed and the two respond that they were going to the SS Mall in Super Minami, Fat Gum gives them directions to it and bids them farewell. Kazuho and Koichi find the green room for the Mascot Idol Carnival inside the mall where Kazuho is recognized as Pop Step by a girl snipping her fingers like a crab. This is Monika Kaniyashiki, an idol whose stage name is the Heike Crab who works for the Kanidoge chain. She says that her routine will take the country by storm, wishes Kazuho the best of luck and goes off to talk to another idol. Meanwhile, Fat Gum arrives at the Media Waiting Room and meets Naomasa Tsukauchi where they discuss plans to keep a close watch on the event to stop any Trigger from being discreetly distributed. Tsukauchi spots Kazuho among the participants and recognizes her from Naruhata, intending to keep an eye on her. Characters In Order of Appearance *President of East Naruhata High Dance Squad *Sisters of Saint Lila's Academy *Miu & Yu *Koichi Haimawari *Kazuho Haneyama *Taishiro Toyomitsu *Monika Kaniyashiki *Naomasa Tsukauchi Site Navigation